


Talk

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Casey - Freeform, M/M, The Talk, ed edd n eddy - Freeform, eddeddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Edd and Eddy have to figure out when they should give their adopted daughter the talk. CASEY IS MY OC.





	Talk

“Come with me to the other room,” Edd beckoned with a finger. The kitchen wasn’t good places to talk. Conversations echoed.

Aside from groaning, Eddy did as he was told. “We’re not having this conversation now.”

“Then when is a suitable period?” A frustrated Edd asked turning around to meet his eyes. 

Eddy put his hands up to calm Edd down. “Okay, okay, calm down! It’s no big deal!”

“It is most certainly a big deal! Eddy.” Edd confronted sitting down on the couch. He patted the cushion for his husband to come to sit next to him. “Casey has her first crush, and on a boy!” Edd stated, his eyes big in both excitement and new stress. 

Eddy nodded. Even he wasn’t sure how to feel. “Yeah. So, what are you thinkin’?”

“She’s twelve years old.”

“Double digits.”

“May has already given her the talk about her menstruation cycle, but then there’s the…”

“Big talk,” Eddy finished for him.

The men were silent, not sure of what to say next. Both of them knew this was coming since the day they adopted Casey when she was just a little baby.

“I don’t want May to give her the talk.,” Edd said, shaking his head.

Eddy nodded in agreement, combing a hand through his hair. “No. We’re her parents after all.”

“I just don’t want to make her feel uncomfortable,” Edd said to Eddy with worried eyes.

“Double Dee, what kid isn’t comfortable getting ‘the talk?” Eddy pointed out staring at him with an ‘are you serious’ expression.

Nodding, Edd peaked down the small hallways to make sure the door to Casey’s room was silent. He and Eddy rarely had these conversations anymore. Not for a while now anyway. Apartments were small. Their first was an argument when Casey hit another kid when she was seven. What turned into an awful argument brought the little girl out of bed. She was so afraid.

Edd nodded in agreement. “Yes, but,” he paused. “… My parents never gave me the talk.”

Eddy looked at his husband in pity. Edd’s parents were completely useless, never so much as saying a word to their son. Except through sticky notes. That communication affected Edd from the very beginning. Slowly, he adjusted to his role as a parent vowing yo never use a sticky note to speak to his daughter.

“You know you ain’t nothing like your parents,” Eddy said to him, lightly patting Edd’s knee.

Edd touched Eddy’s hand, giving it a thankful pat. “Yes, Eddy, it’s just that… sometimes I never feel as if I am doing anything right.” 

“Come on! Are you kiddin’?” Eddy belted out. He then remembered that Casey was asleep down the hallway. “You’ve given me more parenting tips! Is Casey acting like a wild child? Nope, we’re doin’ something right.”

Edd smiled at Eddy in pure adoration. “So, should we tell her together?”

“Who says we were ever going to play rock, paper, scissors on this? Of course, we’re tellin’ her together!”

“Tell me what?”

Both men jumped at seeing their daughter standing in the live room. Edd could have sworn her bedroom door was closed.

“Oh, nothin, Casey. We’re just…”

Edd pressed his hand against Eddy’s knee. “No, he said, looking at him. Nodding his head, Eddy sighed and reluctantly agreed. “Casey, your Daddy and I need to have a talk with you.”


End file.
